


Heated Messes; Dream Sans

by Hay_14_NSFW



Series: Heated Messes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, I just love the lil smol, Multi, Other, Sorry for all the Dream Sans stuff, Yeah sure I'll make a second part where Nightmare goes through the cycle, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay_14_NSFW/pseuds/Hay_14_NSFW
Summary: A smol Dream goes into what seems like an endless heat. Travelling through many Alternate Universes, each very different than the last. Who knows if the endless heat will end.





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my other account, Hay_14, so don't worry there's no copying going on here. lol Enjoy! Also if you're going to ask about the names of the chapters, they go by ship names between each of the characters shipped with Dream.

It was around eleven pm. All was silent but the quiet whispers of the drapes that blew gently from the icy wind. Though it was cold, the bedroom window was left wide open, waiting for anyone to sneak in and possibly rape the person who slept in the fluffy bed that stood at the head of the room. Breathing softly was a small, young form that lay curled up on the bed. Their eyes slowly opened as they shivered from the cold breeze that flowed in.

"Ugh...Nightmare...really. We didn't need to open my windows just because it was hot in your room," Dream pushed the covers off and slipped out of bed. Walking over to the window, he realized that he too was getting a little warm. "Great. Now I'm sick too...ugh...I guess it's not his fault though...he didn't know any better...but he's old enough to understand..." Dream shook his head as he sat up on the window sill. It wasn't too high, so he could reach it with just a little push off the carpet. The moon was full and bright, filling the valley to the brim with light. The stars were out too, shining like they had every other time in the fall. He breathed in the cold air, sending a slight chill down his spine. But that didn't seem to help with much. Something was...off. Was he getting warmer? Pushing off of the ledge, and closed the window and ran out of his room to the kitchen. But he quickly slid to a stop when he saw the lights on and heard the water running. Just as he was about to peek around the corner, Nightmare walked over with two cups of iced tea.

"I thought you were up." Nightmare yawned, letting hot air out from his mouth. Maybe they had both caught the same cold. He handed one of the cold cups to Dream as he sipped his own.

"Thank you." Dream said in a small voice as he accepted the cup, taking sips from it as they stood in silence.

"You got it too, didn't you." Nightmare peered at Dream from over the edge of his cup. It almost looked sexy, but Dream still wasn't sure what that stuff meant.

"Yeah...do you know what it is?" Dream finished the what was left in the cup and walked to the sink to set it down. It almost hurt to walk, to move, even just to think. The warmth spread across the whole length of his body.

"Yeah...and no we're not sick...it's something called heat...and, uh...if we don't get rid of it, we'll die." Nightmare took the last sip of his iced tea thoughtfully and turned around to put the cup in the sink.

"W-what? How do we get rid of it?" Dream rushed over to his brother despite how much pain he was in. Nightmare leaned into Dream and spoke softly, but with a slight tinge of warning.

"Go to your room, get in bed, get undressed, form a pussy, and touch yourself," Then he leaned back. "If you can't get rid of it yourself, come over to my room, oh and knock please." He scurried off before Dream could even ask what a pussy was...sighing, he headed back to his room. The heat only grew as the gears shifted in his mind. How was he gonna find out what a pussy was? Nightmare had gone to his room, and he probably was only available during emergencies. He plopped down on his bed in thought. Whatever a pussy was, he was bound to find out. Stripping slowly as to be careful not to irritate his heated and sensitive bones, he looked himself over. He knew some of the bones that made up a skeleton, and pussy didn't ring a bell. So he pulled out his phone from under his pillow and searched 'what is a pussy' on Google. And there it was. Skipping over the obvious first answer, he glanced at the second and read it carefully. But in doing so caused him to be taken aback in a storm of wild blushing. How was he even going to form one if he didn't know where and how to do it? He selected the images button for the second definition, just to find what he was looking for. There were pictures on the thing and where it was located. Dream hit the power button on his phone and set it back under his pillow. Turning back around and looking down, he used the last of his magic energy to form what he had learned about. It didn't look too bad, maybe even better. The yellow ecto body part sat right around his pelvis. It looked as to be dripping a little. Was that normal? Maybe it was just from his heat.

Dream curiously raised a hand and moved it towards the new part. He could feel the heat radiating off of it as it hit his hand full force. It wasn't uncomfortable though. In fact, I felt kind of soothing. He slowly got closer and had just barely touched it when a gasp flew from his mouth. He'd suddenly wished he'd already formed one before. Maybe then his magic wouldn't be so sensitive. He reached over to grab a glove and put in his mouth just in case he got too loud for Nightmare's liking. Then he turned his attention back to the liquid soaked appendage that rest between his femurs. He moved a finger to the slits and wiped up slowly, causing a muffled moan to emerge from his mouth just as he dropped the glove. He set it aside with his clean hand and focused back at the task at hand. He repeated the previous motion. Boy did that feel good. The part was soft and slick almost like jello. He let out shaky ragged breathes as he continued the motion slowly. His breathes only rose as he teased at his clit. The first time his finger brushed against it, he gasped and moaned loud enough for anyone including Nightmare to hear. Hopefully he wouldn't burst in and catch him doing it. But he did tell him to...

He bit his lip as he continued to rub his clit. His body shook with the wrath of pleasure and nerves. His finger worked faster and his breathing picked up, he felt like he was gonna...pee. He had to pee. Great. Sighing and stopping he ran to the door, then he remembered that he was naked. Then again, Nightmare was in his room probably pleasing himself like Dream had been. Hopefully he hadn't made the same mistake to rub his clit so he had to pee too. After a few deep breathes, Dream opened his bedroom door and ran to the bathroom down the hall. He didn't even bother closing the door as he sat down on the toilet. But nothing happened. Was the feeling mutual then? Maybe he'd ran for no reason. But then again, maybe he had to rub himself to make it happen. The lights were off, so Nightmare wouldn't even see him in there if he came out. Then again he'd probably hear him or go into the bathroom thinking no one was in there...

Despite all of worry and nervous energy building up in Dream, he reached a hand down and began to rub at himself again. It was too much to bear though. He kept at it, and he felt like something was gonna happen. But he couldn't keep at it. He stopped, breathing heavily and whimpering as his loins tingled with pleasure and stimulation. He clenched the sides of the toilet seat for stability as he calmed. Once he was, he opened his eyes and stood on wobbly legs. What was he gonna do? Suddenly he felt a warm liquid slowly run down one of his legs. Dream took a hand and wiped up on it. It wasn't pee, that was for sure. He took it up in front of him and examined it. It was kinda sticky and thick for anything that he knew. He raised it to his face and took a whiff. It smelled sweet. And considering Dream had an obsession for sweet things, he brought the liquid to his mouth and let his tongue loll out to lick at it. It was sweet! Really good actually. Cleaning off his fingers, he headed back to his room to get back to exploring his new part. But he couldn't help but get curious about what Nightmare was doing...loud moans could be heard from his room as Dream leaned against his brother's bedroom door. It sounded like he was having a good time. Maybe he would know what the stuff was coming from his pussy, and what else he could do to get rid of the heat and enjoy himself. Slowly, he turned the door knob and pushed the door in. He poked his head in the dimly lit room to see something some what bright on the bed. Nightmare was laying there, his head tilted back in what looked like pleasure. He was blushing a good amount for a reason Dream couldn't quit understand. So he opened the door a bit more, able to see the whole length of the bed, and Nightmare. His legs were spread apart and he had a hand on a long purple glowing thing. It was the same color as his blush, just like Dream's pussy was the same color as his blush. Maybe Nightmare had a different part. Then again that could be the male part. Wait. Dream was a male. So how come Nightmare wanted him to form a pussy?! That was for girls!

Dream smirked as an idea popped into his head. He would scare his brother. Stepping into the room and closing the door silently, he sneaked across the length of the wall and over to his brother's bed. He was crouching before the end of it, right where he could launch up and onto it to grab whatever it was that Nightmare was grabbing and rubbing at. But he couldn't help but watch his brother's technique. He looked like he was pumping the thing. Wait, wasn't it called a dick? Well at least Dream remembered what it was at least. He made his way to sit up on his knees. It as the perfect view. To watch his brother pumping at his dick, his tossed head up and to the side in enjoyment. It looked...sexy. Dream began to blush more as he hoped Nightmare wouldn't see the other colored glow in the room with him. He leaned in and reached a hand out to the head of his brother's dick. Gently, he rubbed at the opening he'd seen at the top.

"Wha?!" Nightmare, obviously shocked, shit up and looked down at the end of the bed. He blushed wildly as he spotted Dream licking the splotch of pre-cum off his finger tip. His blush only darkened when he saw Dream was leaning there on his elbows alone, his pelvis sticking up in the air for anyone to dominate. "D-Dream, I thought I told you to knock?" He was about to pull the blanket over himself when Dream yanked it away and lightly set it back down on the end of the bed, out of his bother's reach.

"Yeah, you did, but...it's an emergency." Dream eyed Nightmare with a half lidded stare. He didn't mean to look so lustful, but he had no idea how he looked anyway. Probably waisted and unsure. He moved to sit on the bed next to his brother, which only made Nightmare's blush darken more, and Dream's blush light up half of the room.

"So, uh...what's wrong?" Nightmare shifted uncomfortably for moment, then turned to his brother. He looked him up and down when his eyes just wouldn't budge. He was eyeing the wet spot on his sheets, and the bright yellow glowing pussy his brother had formed. He couldn't take his prevented eyes away, but then again, they were in heat, so pervertedness aside, it wasn't their fault they were so horny.

"Uh, do you knew what this," Dream awkwardly swiped a finger up his pussy, in between his layers of sweetness. He stifled a moan as to not show weakness, and brought his hand over to Nightmare. He finally blinked as he realized he was drooling. He quickly wiped the saliva away and took Dream's hand. Using his own, he wiped the liquid off and moved it around between his thumb and index finger. It was thick and sticky. Kind of gooey too. He brought the liquid to his face and smelled it. Sweet. Really sweet. He wanted to scrunch his face up at the overwhelming amount of sweetness, but all he could do is open his mouth and smokey drag his tongue along the fingers, licking them clean of the seducing residue.

"N-Nightmare?" Dream eyed his brother worriedly as he saw what his other hand was doing. Hi face light up like a candle as he watched Nightmare make small circles along the head of his dick with his left hand. He turned back to his face to see the blush disappearing only slightly as he gave a half lidded stare. He was panting a bit and moaning ever so quietly.

"It's...cum Dream. That's what comes out when you're turned on or you've, uh, touched yourself...or um...if you're you cause you're so sensitive. Heh." Nightmare bite his bottom lip as he continued the motions down below. Dream eyed him curiously. Taking in the information on what really made his brother buzz.

"C-can I try?" Dream looked back at his brother as he stopped and took his hand away. They just looked at each other for a moment. Nightmare sighed and nodded his approval as he shifted to a laying position. Though it was awkward to have his brother touching him, he knew they both needed sex. After all, they were in heat, and if they didn't do it, they'd die. Though Nightmare had had sex before in other AUs, preferably Underlust, he wasn't used to cest as a thing.

Dream moved to sit down in between Nightmare's femurs, but not too close to his dick. He reached a hand out and began to stroke his brother's member, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through his bones as he worked. Dream continued the motion. Slow then fast, then slow again. Soon enough he'd noticed the organ between his hands begin to grow, but only slightly. Maybe he was doing a good job. But the size of Nightmare's dick required more pleasure than just a hand. So Dream took his other hand and rubbed at the hole on the tip. Nightmare moaned loudly, letting a cuss word fly out here and there. Dream smiled a bit, satisfied with his work. Until he was too tired to continue working his hands. He heard a unsatisfied noise come from Nightmare's mouth as he sat up and groaned. He looked almost a little angry that Dream had stopped. He levitated his brother to lay down on his front side, his dick right in his face, his hands firmly grasping his pelvis. He dissipated his magic and let Dream lay there awkwardly for a moment.

"A-ah...Nightmare?" Dream stared awkwardly for a moment, but then he turned his attention to the purple member before him. Was he supposed to...suck on it? Whatever the case was, Dream decided he wanted a taste before the thing entered his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and let his mouth hang open and the heat spill from his mouth to warm the cock before him. He let that go on for a bit, enjoying the whimpering his brother was making. Then he licked the appendage from base to tip. The taste was kinda sweet. Like, grapes. Like a sour sweet taste. Much like Nightmare himself. The taste soon hit him full force, and he liked it. He licked it up and down a few times, then made small circles with his tongue on the head.

"Gah! D-Dream! Y-yes!" Nightmare gripped the sheets tightly as his eyes were shut tight. Dream smiled a bit, the began to suckle on the top, which sent Nightmare straight into a pleasure full scream. "Dream! Yeah! Ah!" He was gasping and panting for air as his heat reached a climax, and so did he. Dream nibbled and sucked until suddenly he was pushed down to take in Nightmare's full length into his mouth. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes as he went into an up and down motion, when suddenly, Nightmare screamed out once more, arching his back, and cumming into Dream's mouth. He backed up, cum still within and sat up awkwardly, not knowing whether to swallow, or spit. Once Nightmare was done resting, he sat up dizzily and looked at Dream. "You can swallow that you know..." He said blushing. So Dream did as he said, and gulped it down, he sort of choked on it, but was fine over all. It was kinda cute to see him like that. Struggling to figure out what to do then once he knows he coughs a little with that adorable high pitched voice. Then the clouds that once fogged up Nightmare's mind cleared. He blushed pretty badly as he realized heat had happened. But then blushed more once realizing that he was out of heat, but Dream wasn't.

Dream eyed his brother curiously. But soon got uncomfortable as he realized how wet he had gotten while sucking his brother's cock. He blushed more as he attempted to cover up the mess with his body, but then Nightmare stopped him and eyed the wet spot that soaked its way into the fabric. "Hey it's okay Dream. I'll just clean it up later," He smiled reassuringly and pushed his brother down gently. "Now, you helped me out of my heat, I'm gonna help you out of your's." He sat in between Dream's legs and eyed his wet pussy. It was so wet and slick with his juices, it practically turned Nightmare on again. And he wasn't in heat anymore.

"Ngh...uh...hng..." Dream shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze, and just as he was about to push him away so he'd stop staring, Nightmare lightly dragged a finger across his pussy. "Hah! Nightmare!" Dream moaned and gasped as he grinded against the stationary finger. "Ngh! P-please!" He closed his eyes as pleasure clouded his mind along with the heat that had been occurring for quit some time.

"Wow. You're really sensitive, huh?" Nightmare laughed a little as he decided to play around and feel his brother's appendage, forcing him to wriggle around and moan. He rubbed at the clit with his thumb, sending Dream into an insane fit of groans and yelps. His back arched as he felt that pee feeling again.

"N-Nightmare! I-I'm gonna-a..." Dreams was so ready for release of whatever had been lodging itself within him. Possibly that cum Nightmare had been taking about, but then his brother stopped and slid his index finger down to rub a something else. It felt like a hole within himself. "S-stars! B-brother! P-please! Easy!" Dream screamed and moaned under his brother's touch as he slowly inserted his finger.

"Jeez Dream...you're so tight..." Nightmare struggled to get the one finger alone out from his brother's vagina. Soon he slipped it back in and swirled it around until Dream gasped loudly. Ha. Found the g-spot. Nightmare slowly rubbed at the raisin feeling tissue within Dream, causing him to moan loudly and scream his name. But he wasn't gonna let that go on. He pulled his finger out, allowing Dream a breathing break as a bit more liquid spilled from his appendage, and licked at his fingers that were covered in the slime. "Alright...hope you're ready for this..." Nightmare lifted Dream's bottom half up and set down a pillow.

"B-brother? What are you doing?" Dream breathed. He opened an eye as he saw the position Nightmare was getting into. It worried him so much to see that he was gonna try to slip his large cock into his small vagina, but he knew it'd be worth it. The heat would go away and then the two could take it easy from then on. He closed the eye trust fully, knowing that his brother wouldn't hurt him. Nightmare used his fingers to force his brother's entrance open, causing him to scream in pain or pleasure, it was hard to tell. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his dick into the tiny hole.

"Oh!~"

"N-Nightamre!~

"Agh!~"

Dream couldn't help moan and gasp and cry and scream as Nightmare continued forth, pushing the full length of his erect cock into him. Nightmare even groaned at the right force being forced upon his member. "D-Dream. Shit..." He stayed in that position for a bit, allowing both of them to adjust to each other's sizing.

"J-just move already!" Dream shouted at his brother and clenched the sheets. Nightmare took a few more breaths before pulling out to where it was just the tip in, and then forcing it back in.

"Nightmare!" Dream screamed as his cock slammed into his g-spot. It hurt like hell to have the thing inside of him, but boy did it feel good to have that spot hit. Luckily for then, their house was far from town, so Dream was allowed to scream and moan and whine as Nightmare repeatedly slammed into him. They both groaned and moaned. The friction grew as Nightmare picked up his pace, the walls of Dream's vagina slick then with the liquid from before.

"N"Nightmare! I-I'm gonna cum! Ngh!" Dream clenched the sheets tighter while Nightmare did the same. Then, in unison, the two came. They were sent over the edge straight into orgasim. And as the passed the climax and made their way back down from the stars, their vision and heads cleared and they laid down next to each other. Panting, the two smiled at each other and held one another close by. Dream dragged the blanket over them as the snuggled close. Their legs intertwined, their arms wrapped around one another. Dream nuzzled Nightmare's face and kissed him passionately. They both blushed slightly and kissed for a while. Soon it was a tongue vs tongue battle. Then they stopped as they realized what else they had been doing. Dream was on top of Nightmare and grinding his pussy, still wet with both of their cum, against his brother's dick.

"O-oh. Sorry." Dream mumbled an apology as he attempted to get up, but then he slid back down, forcing Nightmare inside if him. They both gasped and moaned. Dream slowly worked out of the position and laid back down next to his sibling. The two both couldn't help one things though. Thought neither of them knew the other was doing it, they touched themselves. Dream let out quiet high pitched moan and gasps as he worked his hand below, while Nightmare let out muffled groans as he fapped. Then Dream couldn't hold back as he fingered his entrance-wait...he wasn't doing that. Dream took his hand away and turned to his brother. He was curled up facing the other way. His breathing was steady, and he was fast asleep. So then he had to be brave. Lifting the blanket up, he saw not Nightmare's hand, but instead the hand of someone else.


	2. Dredgy

"L...Lust?...where are we?" Dream sat up in the bed and eyed the Sans that stood near the end of it. The place didn't look at all like what he'd expected. In fact, it looked more like Underfell to him.

"Just a place," Lust smirked as be finished tying Dream's feet down. "There...all bound. Well, I'll catch ya later tonight." He smirked and winked as he headed out of the room, leaving Dream alone, and tied to a bed he didn't even recognize. It smelled like cinnamon and passion fruit or cranberry. Maybe even dragon fruit. He couldn't tell from his position. Luckily he hadn't been blind folded, but he did worry about if Lust was coming back soon or not, and if someone else was going to take care of him. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the door opened and closed with ease. A medium height Sans walked over to the bed and stood to the side. Their face was twisted with a demented smirk of sharp teeth. If it hadn't been for the right ropes, Dream would have been sprawled on the floor from shock at the scary man. He had a scar running down his right eye, and his eyes were a piercing blue color. He had to have been from sort of edgy AU based off of the way he'd looked. He wore a black shirt cut below his ribs and red gloves with something black below that. On his bottom half were what seemed to be black socks with red boots and a pair of black short shorts. It was a stake difference compared to Lust who had only just left but a while ago.

"U-um...who are you?" Dream stuttered, which sadly showed the edgy Sans his fear. His smirk only grew as the words hung in the air.

"You're a cute one," The man's voice was smooth but had an icy bite to the end of it. The sound almost made Dream jump out of his skin from fear. "The name's Blackberry." He leaned on the bed to get a closer look at his victim. The golden yellow blush that dusted his cheeks only made the tent Jasper's pants grow. "What's your name sweet cheeks?" He purred as a hand moved forward to feel at Dream's tied wrists.

"D-Dream." He spoke nervously as the tension grew to an almost unbearable level. It only occurred to him, once Jasper had his other gloved hand wiggled it's way down to his obvious glow down below, that he was undressed completely. The feeling of the fingers pressing against his sensitive magic made his blush brighten, and small moans and whimpers to escape his gaping, wet mouth. He hadn't realized how turned on he'd gotten by the sight of the Swapfell Sans.

"Now that's a cute name,~" Blackberry purred against Dream's neck as he rubbed slowly and softly at the smol's appendage. "Your lucky your friend told me not to play too roughly, otherwise I would've been all over you already." His smile twisted into a wickedly sexy look as he worked a little faster than before. And just as he'd spotted the glimpse of orgasm appear on Dream's face, he slid his hand up and took it to his mouth to lap at the sweet substance.

Dream squirmed as he could only watch as Blackberry nibbled at the tip of one of his gloves fingers. His blush brightened ever more as he removed both gloves with his teeth with an single motion. His eyes weren't locks with his for but a moment before they started lurking elsewhere. His eyes roamed to Dream's wet pussy as they made their way back up. His usually smirk of interest, suspicion, and lust returned as he undid his belt and lowered his shorts. The guy didn't even bother to put underwear on?! Once the pants were off, he lifted one leg up at a time and slowly shifted his boots off along with his tight black socks. At the same time, he removed the tight black gloves from his hands and arms. The whole time, he should've been focusing on what he was doing, but instead he stared straight at the smol, horny, skeleton. He couldn't help but smile as his victim squirmed more under his eagle like stare. It was truly predatory and threatening the way he'd looked, sitting on the bed between Dream's legs. The head of his blue cock just barely rested against his slightly tight entrance. He as reluctant for that at least. If it weren't for Nightmare sticking his thick cock in there, it never would've stretched enough for the next penetration.

A small grunt escaped Blackberry as he slid his shirt off over his head. A few ribs had small scars and cracks, but they were scattered across his body in a random order, so they were most likely from battling, or maybe even sexual abuse? But no one in Sawpfell would ever stick up to him, so the that though never crossed Dream's not so scarred mind. His eyes wandered across the dominant's body to rest on his large glowing member. It was even larger than his brother's! He hadn't expected such a great and bulky size from the skinny guy, but that was too bad. That thing no matter what was gonna agent slipped into his tiny ass vagina. He'd suddenly wished his brother never agreed to allow Lust to take him. He began to regret not speaking up for himself. The heat had left his body, and he was about to get raped...he could always fight back. But it was going to take time, effort, and good luck to get out of the ropes he was bound in.

"Damn you're so small,~" Blackberry commented as he peered down at Dream's entrance. "Well, I guess I should've expected that. Heh." He positioned himself for entrance as Dream was busy himself. His hands were working there way to get a knife from his gloves. Luckily those were left on. He slipped the small blade out from the yellow garments and began to cut at the rope slowly and silently, careful not to attract Blackberry's attention.

"What do we have here?" The edgy skele leaned over Dream, leaving the position to rio the knife from his hands. "Tsk tsk. You should know better than to try and escape someone as great as me. Heh heh." He threw the knife to the side as Dream wriggled his hands out of the rope's rough hold. He threw his hands down in an attempt to push the rapist off, which surprisingly worked. He didn't expect things to be so easy, and he didn't expect to decals without at least on scratch. Blackberry had fallen the floor next the bed as Dream worked his best to undo the tight knots at his ankles. It took time, but he undid them. But the time he'd flown out of bed to grab his clothes, his attacker was already up and on his feet. He grabbed his clothes and hurried out of the room, but he'd forgotten it had been locked. He banged on the door with a fist as he screamed out for help.

"Help! Somebody please! Help!" He almost wanted to sob their as his eyesights shrunk to the size of grapes. He dropped his clothes to the ground as he slunk against the door and his vision went black.


	3. Sweamberry

Sometimes there would be the sound of quiet whimpers, but other than that, there was silence. Dream laid on a cold basement floor someplace. His vision was blurry, and his head throbbed. He suddenly wished he hadn't sat up, because of course his heat was back. So he sat their panting and wishing that...well...he wasn't quiet sure. He had no memory of what had previously happened, and only knew that he was hot and scared and alone in a cold dark place. Suddenly, there was a dim light that shone from what looked like the top of a staircase. The door was left open as a bright flashlight was shining straight down to him. He tried to cover the light with a hand as he looked on at the questionable sight. He could hear the small noises that came from the blue boots that made their way down the steps carefully, yet slightly rushed. Suddenly, Blueberry was standing before him in a display of concern.

"Here, let me help you up," he smiled a little as he offered a hand out to Dream. He gladly accepted it as he was easily brought up onto his feet. He leaned on the only savior he had as they made their way up the stairs slowly. Every step caused a shooting pain to course through Dream's body. He had no idea if it was from heat or if he was hurt. But it soon did occur to him that he wasn't thrown down there for no reason. "You can rest here on the couch while I talk with Papy." Blueberry set the guest down and switched off the light in his hand as he closed the basement door and scurried off into the kitchen. Dream could here a bit of shouting, but neither of the brothers ever got too loud for any discomfort to arise, so it wasn't unbearable to him. His head pounded a bit more after all of the movement, but over all he was fine.

"Sorry about leaving you down there." Switch was standing in front of the couch, scratching at the back of his neck, clearly sorry for the mistake.

"Papy didn't mean any harm by it. He was just worried that you would hurt us. And he thought you were deadly sick, too. Are you?" Blueberry took a seat on the couch and took one of Dream's scalding hands. He almost wanted to shift away from the smol skeleton, but it was no use. If he moved one more time, he felt like he felt like he was gonna explode with heat and die.

"Uh, n-no actually..." Dream blushed insanely as Bluberry placed his other hand over his. Switch let out a strange choking noise as his eyes widened a bit.

"Uh, Blue? I think I should take care-"

"You're just gonna throw him back down in the basement. So no. I'll take him to my room," Blueberry glared at his brother for a moment. The atmosphere getting more awkward every few seconds. "If you wanna help, you can carry him upstairs." Bluberry hopped off the couch after letting go of Dream's hand, and hurried upstairs. He probably needed to fix some things up for his guest since it was proper to do so. Switch sighed and reached over to pick Dream up like a child, holding him close to his chest as he cradled him there. He looked down briefly at the fluttering eyes that could barely stay open. His cheeks tinged a tad bit orange as he headed upstairs to do as he was told. He only had two choices. Betray his brother and take he stranger to his room for 'help', or listen as he says and have his brother possibly get fucked. Both answers were ridiculous, and he didn't want to decide. But there had to be a choice...

"You coming?" Bluberry poked his head out from his bedroom to see Switch opening his own bedroom door. "Papy! Wait!" He ran over just as the door swiftly closed and locked. Blue was left to bang on the door and scream for his brother as fear struck him in the soul. He was so afraid he would hurt the guest. He'd never done anything to Blue, so why was Switch so seemingly hateful towards the guy? He walked over to the bed and threw Dream down, his head landing softly on the pillows as his shorts were quickly pulled down by the Papyrus above him. His face lit up more as he watched him undo the button on his shorts, and slowly pull down the zipper.

"Papy! Please! He never did anything! Please don't hurt him! Open the door! Papy!" Blueberry continued to bang on the door, almost like a child locked away from their parents. He finally gave up and slunk against it. If he couldn't stop them, then he would try to listen to them. He angled himself where he could sit and listen to whatever they had to do or say.

"Hng~" Dream moaned as Switch wiped a finger up his yet again soaking pussy. How many times was the horny dream maker gonna get turned on?! He opened an eye as he watched the Papyrus slide down his shorts and underwear. He was looking down at him with this hungry and predatory expression on his face. It was truly intimidating. "Ngh...s...stop it..." Dream winced as the head of the Orange appendage was slid into his wet entrance. Switch grunted as he slid a but more of his length inside. He tried to keep his eyes open and staring down at the squirming skele below, in which it somewhat worked. The pleasure was easily reached as his entire member lay rested away in a tight dark cave.

Blueberry pulled a small bobby pin from his bandana and knelt before the door knob. He carefully slid the pin within the inside of the small hole on the knob. As he took his time to clock the code right, he could hear loud moans from both his brother and the guest. "Don't worry...I'll get you out of there..." He mumbled to himself as he bought about the condition the stranger was in. And now his brother was...attacking him? He wasn't quit sure what it was they were doing. It sounded like they were in pain...maybe his friend ERROR had gotten a hold of him! He suddenly unhooked the latch within the knob and swung open the door. Switch and Dream were laying in bed. While the smol was panting and blushing and looking hotter than before, Switch's face was only slightly alight and he looked like he was in perfect working order. Maybe they had been rough housing.

"Papy, I told you to take him to my room," Blueberry walked over and hopped up onto the bed. His legs were crossed as he made a pouty face at his brother. He was always so cute when he was angry. "Though it would be best and more comfortable for him to stay in my room, it would be terrible to have to move the guest again. After all, he's in very bad shape." Blueberry scooted closer to Dream and put a hand on his leg. He just looked up from the hand at the smol skele. Well, not exactly...Dream and Blueberry were just around the same height with Dream beating him by two or three inches. So they just stared into each other's eyes. Not bothering to see what Switch was up to.

"Hey...it's okay if you two stay in my room. I'll just uh-"

"No. The magnificent Sans will not let you leave!" Blueberry laughed as he let go of Dream and hopped onto his brother. They play fought a while, Dream watching it all. He covered his face with the front part of his cape as his heat grew at a steady rate to it's breaking point. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He tried to get rid of it, but it wouldn't stop coming.

"Uh, hey! I never got your name." Blueberry pushed off of his defeated sibling and crawled back over to the newcomer.

"It's D-Dream..." He tried to sound alright. As if he weren't in exotic pain. But his voice only made the condition sound as bad as it looked.

"Papy? We're going to have to whatever we can for Dream. He might die of heat stroke if we don't." He begged his brother with puppy dog eyes that sparkled like the night sky in Outertale. Or...the normal sky. Heh.

"Then I'll take care of-"

"No! Well do it together. We both have to attempt to save him from whatever it is that's made him so hot," Blueberry turned back to Dream without Switch's consent to go forth and help. He got close to the skeleton and looked him in the eyes worriedly. "Don't worry Dream. We'll help you." He smiled reassuringly as if nothing mattered. As if everything would be fine.

"You sure you wanna do this Blue?" Switch raised an eyebrow at his brother in concern as all three blushed in turn. They all just looked at each other, with Blue being the only clueless one.

"I-I'm fine with whatever you t-two wanna do." Dream's blush deepened as he looked at them both with wide eyes. He wasn't sure whether to feel awkward or needy over their touch. Switch had whispered to Blue in which nodded his head. After the quiet exchange they began stripping their guest of his clothes. All of them blushing messes as the brothers ran their hands over every bone on Dream's body. He shivered and whimpered with each delicate hand placement. It felt so good, but it made him wanting more.

"You sure you're al-"

"It's. Fine. Papy." Blueberry glanced at his brother for but a moment before he began taking off his own clothes. Switch sat there watching. A blushing cest wreck. He'd only seen his brother shirtless but once a few weeks ago. But to have his sinking strip before him like it was a natural cause? He could barely hold onto his own sanity at the sight. By the time Blue had gotten undressed completely, Switch had just begun to take off his hoodie. Moving on without him, Blue leaned into Dream, and straggled him there against the head board. He was pinned. Perfect. Both blushed in turn, but that didn't stop the two from moving even further. The smolest skele moved to sit right around Dreams lap. His thick light blue member just barely brushing against the part before it, a golden slick pussy. Their breathes came out ragged, there eyes fuzzy with lust, confusion, and excitement. There was hesitation as Dream placed his hands on his partner's back. The two had their skulls so close. It was almost intoxicating how hot the nervous scene had become. All Switch could do was sit back and watch. While his upper body was fully exposed to the element of eyes, his lower loins had something else to talk about. He had his shorts and underwear pulled down just enough for him to be able to touch himself and fap at the once in a lifetime showing of Blue's first sex. Even if he wanted to be his first timer, Dream needed it more. Besides, the two were practically the same in more ways than one.

A small and startled sounding gasp emerged from Blueberry as Dream pushed his mouth to his. They sat there for a moment before Blue pulled away, only to go back at it again. The second time was more rough. More needy. More loving. The room soon filled with the sounds of kissing and locking and slurping as they went at it in every way shape and form. Then there was something else. Naked sound entered the choir as Switch fapped to the sexy sight of Dreamberry. They each reached a hand down to touch one another. To feel each other. To take in each other's sizes. They moaned as their touches went from gentle and unknowing, to vigorous and well educated. Without hesitation, Blueberry pulled out of the repeated cycle of touching, moaning, and kissing, and instead turned his attention to something else. Though he hadn't a clue as to if what he desired to do was right, he lined his rocket up for lift off.

"B-Blue!" Dream gasped in shock as the smol above him proved that something else wasn't so small. Turns out he wasn't as big as Switch or Nightmare, but it was still an equal amount of pain. Until he realized that it wasn't pain that wracked his body with each thrust. It's was simply put, pleasure.

\----------------------------------------------------

Dream had fallen asleep for a while after being exhausted from both brother's rough feels, but he hadn't been asleep for long. His heat still wasn't gone after all of the excessive working...strange. Either way, he had to find a way to get home. He slipped out of bed and quietly put on his clothes. Though it was rude to leave the two without warning, Dream hoped they would understand. He sneaked out of the room and to the living room when a grunt was heard from the couch. A red glowing eye started back at him from the darkness. Fear sliced through him as his soul raced in his chest.

"Heya cutie~"


	4. Dred

"L-lemme go!" Dream struggled frantically in the skeletons' coat covered arms. It hurt to move at such a rapid pace, but he had no choice if he wanted I be free of his kidnapper.

"Shut up already!" The skeleton growled, and only then it occurred to Dream that the skele holding him so tightly was none other than Underfell Sans, or Red. More worry and fear courses through him when he saw they'd made back to Red's AU. They were headed straight for his house-or...so it seemed...Red sighed and carried Dream into Grillbys'. A few people turned their heads to look, but most just continued their slurred conversations. He dragged Dream over to a booth near the back of the bar and threw him in the seat. He made a small gasping sound as he hit the worn leather. He eyed the edgy skeleton as he plopped down in the booth next to him roughly. He just looked at him for a moment before turning his attention back to rest of the restaurant. Soon enough, a human who resembled much of a Chara came over and shuts her weight on one leg. Dream's eyes widened at the sight. She was covers head o toe in revealing clothing, not to mention scars here and there. She held up a small clipboard as she eyed Red.

"Can I get ya anything?" Fell Chara grunted a bit as she spoke, clearly unsettled by his appearance in the building.

"Just some water. Uh, two." Red spoke quickly as to have her leave in a rush as she returned mere moments later to set down two glasses of clear water. The glass was a bit chipped on the top-probably because of bar fights of Red's teeth-but other than that, the water looked free of drugs or suspicious ingredients. He slid on of the glasses over to Dream without looking as he continued to ignore him. Not a word was spoken as the two sipped at their drinks, Dream guzzling his down from heat and Red slowly drinking his. The two glanced at one another ever now and then until their eyes met. The two blushed as Red inched closer to Dream's spot in the middle of the booth. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone started ringing. He signed and back up, slinking into the leather and pulling out his phone. He flipped the screen open and held it up to his skull.

"Wazzup?" He spoke casually, yet roughly as expected from an edgy guy like him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Underfell Papyrus's voice was clearly heard through the phone, making Red flinch at the volume.

"I'm at Grillby's, why? Ya need me back home?" Red held his phone further away for a moment. Until there wasn't any noise. He pulled his phone back and listened. "Boss?"

"SANS, LOOK...JUST, GET HOME. THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A BLIZZARD COMING INTO TOWN AND I WANT YOU HOME." Edge's voice was still rough and scratchy, only his volume wasn't as loud as before and he sounded almost...worried.

"A-alright Boss..." Red spoke in a small voice as he went to hang up.

"Love you....be safe..."

His eyes widened in shock as he heard the voice on the other side of the phone. The words they spoke...Edge would never say that...and...he never spoke that quietly...he wasn't sure whether or not to say it back, so he quickly hung up and stuffed his phone away in his jacket pocket. Huffing, he sat up and scooted out of the booth, waving for Dream to follow. He held a hand out to help Dream up out of the tight space. The friction between the soft young phalanges and middle aged rough phalanges was strange, yet nice. They didn't let go of each other's hand for a moment. Though Dream felt a tug on his heart that said not to trust the skeleton, he let his hand be held as he he was dragged to the front doors. But just as they wee halfway there, the waitress from before whistled for Red's attention.

"Who's your girlfriend?" She leaned on the bar counter sexually, setting her chest right on the edge of the counter to raise her size.

"Not my girlfriend." Red mumbled back.

"I see. Knew she wasn't your type. Not even hot." Fell Chara hid a smirk as she wiped at the beer counter with a wet washcloth.

"Come on..." Red pulled Dream along as they left through the bar's entrance. Snow was already falling at a gentle pace, on it's way to a heavy downfall. They trudged through the icy cold snow to the house a couple double digitized feet away. By the time they'd made it, the snow was falling quicker and in bigger clumps. A thought wordily crossed both skeletons minds that they would be 'Snowdin' for a while. Red unlocked the door and helped Dream inside since the snow was already piled up a bit high. He grunted as he set the skele down on the carpet inside as he closed the door and locked it. Turning around, he shook off the snow that had built it's way up on him as Dream brushed it off.

"You can take your boots off," He took off his untied sneakers and accepted the pair of yellow boots he was handed. Holding them with one hand, he used the other to take down his hood and slide off his jacket. All the while, Dream was watching. He felt sicker after the hard work to get 'home'. "Wait down here, okay?" Red looked back at the skele as he headed upstairs to set their shoes down. Dream just looked around from his spot near the door in wonder. Normally someone-especially Red and Edge-from Underfell would treat a newcomer like crap and leave them in the dirt. But the brothers didn't seem to be acting the same. Maybe the Frisk had convinced them to finally take a break from their evil tactics, but even still Edge had the dark side he'd been born with. Dream guessed he only used it in public and used his sweeter side at home around Red or when he was alone. He really was a confusing guy. One second he could be yelling and the next he could be crying. Maybe he was bipolar? It wasn't for sure. Red was a different story. He was always tough but something like a nice side was out at rare times. Like when he took Dream with him and took him into his house, gave him water. He sure seemed a lot nicer than at the most recent Sans Meeting. Maybe there was an issue going on between the siblings, but it was probably one Dream didn't wanna get himself caught up into. But the time he had finished thinking through the possibilities of change, Red was by the couch with a think blanket.

"C'mere." Red motioned for Dream to come over in which he did so. He sat down on the couch as he was wrapped with the blanket by hands he thought wouldn't ever do such a thing. Then the hands left as their owner walked away and into the kitchen. Suddenly it occurred to the smol how hungry he was. Just as expected yet unexpected at the same time, Red walked over with a plate of something. He set it down on the coffee table and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Dream sat up and looked at the plate. His eyes lit up with joy as he reached his hands out and picked up the sandwich. Quietly, he took bites out of it and finished it off a minute later quit shyly. After wiping his mouth and burying himself into the blanket, he realized that he felt like dying. The heat had grown to such a high level, he was sure the whole room must've felt on fire. In worry that Red would notice, he scooted further away to lean against the arm of the couch.

"Hey," Of course Red noticed the large jump the kid had made. He moved over to pull the blanket away gently and snuggle against the skeleton. The burning feeling radiated off of him as though his soul was on fire. "You're in heat...right?" He eyed Dream with a worrying look.

"Y-yes." The smol answered quickly as he tried to move further away to end in no success. He was pushed against the smooth surface by the whole of the other skele's body. His face lit up yellow as he claimed his neck up and over to avoid eye contact. That, however, only ended wordlessly yet moanfully when Red swiped his warm wet tongue across the soft surface of vertebrae left open for a taste. He sucked, nibbled, and licked the bones that made up Dream's neck, causing the smol to whimper and cry out his name in pure pleasure. He could feel the other's pelvis thrusting up into him in want, in need, in heat.

"O-okay...look...you need help," Red pulled both of their garments down and revealed their appendages. "So I'm gonna help you." He leaned in and kissed Dream on the neck, getting a yelp out from the smol. He watched as the bigger skeleton easily slid his warm cherry colored cock into him. He pushed fast and deep into Dream, breaking him down to nothing but more moans, some screams, and a plentiful amount of begging.

"R-Red! Gah! Y-Yes please! Harder!" Dream reached a hand down to rub at his clit as Red continued to fuck him senseless. He never knew so much pain could feel so good. Dream gasped in shock and pleasure as he was nearing his peak. "R-Red! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" With that, dream squirted all over his partners cock and the couch. Red pulled out slowly and moved on top of Dream again, that time in a different angle than before. He was up on the couch standing, looming, above Dream. His cock right in his face.

"Hng~" Dream on the other hand was only slightly uncomfortable. He rubbed himself softly down below as he opened his saliva wet mouth. Looking up at Red, he pulled him into his mouth with his other hand. The two moaned either from pain or love as they kept at it for ten whole minutes. Finally, with one more thrust into Dream's mouth, Red came. The warm liquid filled the kid's mouth entirely. He let out one more moan as he felt his partner swallow the cum. He pulled out and collapsed on the couch beside Dream. Smiling, he hugged the smol close.

Dream on the other hand, was left slightly warm and still buzzing with affection. He curled up against the skele as he teleported their clothes back on. Their blush faded slowly as they laid there in the night. Maybe Dream's heat would die down if he slept...

\----------------------------------------------------

"Seriously?"

"Sorry bro. He was in heat man. I wasn't gonna leave him like that."

"He's just a kid, Red. You fucked a kid."

"He needed help. I'm no gonna let some stranger kid Sans die."

"Well, where are you gonna take him?"

"I thought that uh, we'd keep him-"

"Sans. Seriously? I know that you love him ow and everything, but he needs to get home."

"Edge? Red?" Dream sat up on the couch and looked at the Fell brothers. They just stared at him. Red sighed as his usual red blush returned. "What's going on?" His voice came out small.

"Uh...what's your name?" Edge walked over and looked down at the smol skele.

"Dream?" Dream looked up at the very tall skeleton nervously.

"Cute." Edge commented slyly as he leaned over the couch to pin him down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Red came over and tried to push Edge off. "Fuck off man!"

"Why? You fucked him?" Edge looked over with a glare in his eyes.

"He's mine!" Red pulled his brother off and threw him a few feet away.

"Stop it!" Dream stood up a little dizzy. He swayed a bit as Red grabbed hold of him.

"He's in no condition to leave Edge. We gotta keep'm or somethin. But we ain't lettin'm go." He held onto the smol kindly as to be gentle. The three just looked at each other in wait for a word to be spoken. But not a sound was made other than a portal opening. They all turned their attention to the wall near the stairs, and just as they did, Dream was ripped away from Red by medium blue strings and dragged through the pixel portal.

"So much for wanting to keep him..." Edge sighed as the portal closed.

"Dammit!" Red grunted as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I was...actually beginning to like him..."

"You know things never end the way you want them." Edge smirked a bit.

"Shut the fuck up."

\----------------------------------------------------

"I-It's o-o-okay-ay Dream-m. I've g-g-got yo-you n-now."


	5. Ineream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for takin forever. ;-; School and a written block for a tad bit. Hope you enjoy though! Also thanks so much for dem hitz. Mwah ha ha! XD

"Hng~" Dream had been taken by Error, which should've been obvious already. He held Dream in his arms for a while until the kid had calmed down enough. As soon as he did though, Error ripped Dream up into the air by his strings and held him there. He laughed, amused, as he looked up at the helpless heated skeleton. His eyes wandered around the space in search of any others that would be looking at the scene. Not a soul in sight. Perfect.

"Now that we're alone..." Error's voice suddenly stopped its glitching as he pulled Dream down low enough to be touched from head to toe. "We can play a game~" He pulled a deck of cards out from his back pocket and splayed them before his victim's mouth. "Go on, pick one." He eyed the skeleton curiously as he blindly picked a card with his mouth. Still panting through his teeth, he allowed his predecessor take the card and flip it up to read it. A smirk grew across his face as he pulled down his shorts, exposing his large long gradient dark blue to light (base to tip) dick. Dream's heart skipped a beat as he was able to view the card's picture. Error was going to-

"P-please. You d-don't have to do this." His eyes watered with fresh golden tears as he watched the predator slide close enough for them to smell one another. He took in a good whiff of the smol as he slid his cock into Dream. Going far, and deep. "Gah! E-Error! P-please stop!" He cried, his eyes closed shut in pain and fear. He was helpless. Trapped with a psychopathic rapist who only wanted to feel power by feeding off of other's weaknesses.

"Awe~ How cute~" Error chuckled as he slowly slid in and out, going deeper with each thrust. Dream continued to whimper in discomfort as he worked. "Are you going to cry for help? Go on. DO IT. Cry like the little weak baby you are~" He smirked evilly as he relished in Dream's whimpers and pleads to be freed. Too bad he wasn't one for listening.

"Error! I'm back-" A voice echoed through the Void like space. It was quit familiar to both skeletons who had joined the party. Ink dropped a small black bag on the ground as he headed over to the scene. Error pulled out of Dream slowly and quickly slid his shorts on to turn to his lover.

"Baby-"

"Don't you baby me," Ink pushed the dark colored skele aside and untangled Dream from the string he had been entwined in. Holding the panting, soaking, heated smol in his arms, he turned to glare at Error in disbelief. Though he was at a loss for words. Turning back to Dream, he pulled his shorts up and brushed a hand gently across his burning yellow cheeks. "It's okay Dreamy."

"Keep saying that to him~" Error huffed as he crossed his arms. Now he had to deal with Ink and Dream. His bae, and some kid he raped. IN FRONT OF HIS BAE. Fuck man.

"Shut up Error. This is wrong for you to be doing to him," Ink's eyes lit up with a light of lust for a moment. How could he help the fact that he saw Error naked, and Dream dripping and panting as he was stuck in the air from Error's strings? Kinda hard to hold back a binder at that point pal. He set Dream into the strings once more and turned to Error as he climbed into another set of string. "Especially when you should be doing it to me~" A low purr emitted from the creative skele as he narrowed is eyes at the man he loved, hated, then loved all over again.

"As you wish sweet heart~"

\----------------------------------------------------

"Gah!"

"Hng~"

Dream was stuck between ERROR and Ink as they stood in the vast void. Alone and fucking. They all let out their own moans of pleasure as the three continued forth on the orgy adventure. And of course the ground looked like an ocean. Okay, well, not exactly. There was a giant puddle of their juices collecting beneath them as they kept at it.

"Ngh!~ I-Ink, E-Error...pleeeaaaasssseee stop." Dream panted loudly and moaned as his pussy went numb. They'd been going at it for so long, and he hadn't a clue where all the energy was coming from.

"Not until we cum one more time." Ink blushed harder as he reached his climax. He came into Dream's pussy as he shoved his last thrust far and deep as it rubbed against Error's cock. He pulled out as he fell to the ground. Sitting drunkly in the puddle. But the other two didn't stop. Error leaned back a bit as he came into Dream next. With a grunt, he released his sweet-sour warm liquid into the smol. Setting him down gently, he fell beside Ink in the puddle and breathed heavily.

"But...Drean didn't...cum..." Ink said between breathes. They both turned to him as the name was brought up. Dream just stared at them half lidded from lust and over stimulation. His vision blurry and full of sleepiness.

"You're right...but...I'm sure he can take care of it himself...right Dream? Go on, put on a show for us~" Error sat up a bit as he smiled a bit cocky. His gaze lowered in wait as his stamina recovered. While Ink collapsed against him on his side. Panting less than before as he stared on at Dream.

"You can do it." He reassured him. Dream, still a little tipsy, reached a hands down to his appendage and began to tease himself. Slowly, his sensitivity returned and he could feel his pussy again. Slowly, he touched himself. Dragging his middle finger up and down the length between his layers of sweetness. Letting out whimper and moans here and there, he began to put on a show for the couple before him. As he touched himself, he wondered what it was with Ink and Error that made them like that sometimes. Soon enough he couldn't think straight. No longer was his hand between his femurs, but it was Error's hand and Ink's mouth. They worked Dream back into his heat and got screams to fly from his skeletal mouth. Arching his back in pure pleasure and lust, his walls tightened around Ink's tongue as Error rubbed as his clit harder. Cumming in Ink's face, he made a graceful decent back down from his high. He laid down flat, panting for while as Ink and Error cuddled up against him. Finally, he sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could finally get some true sleep and a break from the hellish heat he'd been dealing with for so long.

\----------------------------------------------------

A quiet sob echoed to Dream from the distance. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as warmth spread across his bones. "Crap..." He whispered to nobody in particular as he stood carefully. The mess was gone, and his clothes were back and smelled like flowers. It was a nice reminder of Ink and Error's kindness. Though...they did kinda fake him. He looked around for a way out other than making a portal. Then he heard sobbing. Or crying. Or whining. Some sort of noise. Wandering around a bit, following the source of the noise, he found himself falling through a portal. "Gah!" He landed on the soft dirt on the other side with a thud. "Oof!" Shaking his head and jumping up, he looked around cautiously, waiting for an attack or a person or-

"There you are Dreamy~"


	6. Drevul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever! Been really busy! :P But I'm back! So here's some more smut you sinners! XD

"M-Marvie," Dream ran forward and hugged the swap version of himself. Letting out a heated sigh, he looked up to meet the other's eyes. "I was waiting to run into you."

"I see...so...you've been in heat for how long?" Marvul lead the smaller him down the street and over to his house where they went inside and sat in the kitchen.

"Uh, I've lost track...a few days? Three, maybe four? It's hard to remember since I've been traveling through different AUs the whole time." Dream held his golden dusted face in his yellow gloved hands as he sat slouched in the chair. His eyes wandered over to Marvul and looked him up and down, resting his eyes on the bulge in his pants to look a up into a pair of eyes.

"Okay...so every time you've gone to a new AU, you've had sex...but you keep going into heat...must be subheat...so, someone you really love could only be the cure to it...and it'd have to be two whole days of fucking to cure it...and you've been in it for so long, that it's only going to get worse...I could try to help but..." Marvul glanced off to the side as his face tinged with a darker yellow blush. Dream's eyelids lowered a bit as he slid a finger into his mouth. He rubbed at his tongue and the roof of his mouth as small moans went past his teeth. Marvul sat up a bit and turned to Dream. From his spot on the counter, he could see the smol fingering himself through his shorts and rubbing in his mouth with his other hand.

"D...r...ea...m?" His blush darkened further as he watched the heated skeleton work himself up. All of the worry he's stored up for the kid diminished as he continued viewing. Maybe he wouldn't notice if he got a video...Marvul pulled his phone from his pocket, but right as he raised it the slightest, Dream walked over and smacked it out of his hand.

"No photography silly~" He pinned the swap of himself to the kitchen counter and licked his neck. The other shivered under the warm wet sensation across his vertebrae. Dream looked into the set of eyes that glowed fuzzily. They stared back at him as temperature rose by several degrees. Each breath became hotter and hotter, heavier and heavier. Everything started to have a greater weight. A single movement would send out ripples of moans and groans from the two skeles. That went on until one of them pulled away not only themselves, but both of their clothes. "I hope you're not a virgin, cause this is gonna hurt~" Dream smirked lustfully as he shoved Marvul up against the counter even harder. Quickly, he hopped up and grabbed hold of the throbbing cock before him. Its owner moaned and shivered under the tender touch of the younger persistent hand. He hadn't a clue of the other's intentions until his mind had cleared enough for him to feel a tight, warm, and slick space slid around his thick member. Their appendages grew tighter or larger with each bounce the smol made. Thrusting hard and fast up into him, Marvul gripped the counter with his phalanges. They moaned out like chorus singers reading sheet music, only the best to their song came from the beat of each thrust.

"D-Dream~!" Marvul moaned as his head flew back with pleasure. His eyes we're fuzzy as little lights twinkled on the outer edges of his vision.

"N-not n-o-w Ma-rv-ie!" Dream clenched his eyes shut as lust took over his mind and body. His pussy going numb from the throbbing and banging that had been occurring. He didn't want his partner to cum. He wanted to keep going. Keep fucking. Keep getting warmer and wetter as the night wore on. He could fuck forever, so he thought. But even Dream had his limits. Even if he was preventing Marvul from releasing. There was no stopping himself. And his limit on juicing was low at just five times and done. Biting his bottom lip, he gave a few more hard jerks on the cock with a tight grip, when the two came. Marvul almost yelling Dream's name as he pulled him close by the ribs. His cum shooting hot, and up into Dream's cunt. Dream sighed quietly as his head cleared but only a little. He rested his skull against the larger skele's chest. His eyes were closed lightly as he smiled a little after just enjoying himself. Though their act was quick, it was enough to make them both extremely tired with a slight buzz still hanging around their heads.

"Let's...get you...to bed...Dreamy..."


	7. Blareamitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner! ;-; Life has been busy for me. At least I was able to post now lol.

"Ngh..."

"Sh! He might hear us!" A voice like ice cut through the air. A familiar voice from a recent occurrence. Or maybe it wasn't recent. Maybe it was long ago. Or maybe it was the other day.

"Okay, okay." Another voice, a bit muffled from something blocking his mouth, shook a bit as it's owner heaved a great sigh. It was the kind of noise you'd get out of someone with too much on their shoulders. Literally.

\----------------------------------------------------

"There we go," Lust laid Dream down on a soft bed, and tucked him in with ease. "You're welcome, by the way~" He walked over to Blackberry model style and smirked. Bringing a hand up, he touched the edgy skele's jawbone with delicate phalanges. Jasper sighed as he brushed the hand away with his own gloved hand.

"Just get going," He scoffed as he turned to look at Dream. Lust backed up, his shoulders slumped but only a little. Deep down the skele loved his torture. Deep down he felt passion and real love-not lust-stirring wildly in his soul. He didn't want to be ignored by his Senpai. He didn't want to be thrown aside by every person he'd fucked. He'd tried everything to rid of the urge. But jerking other people off never seemed to settle the feeling he felt towards Jasper. Turing away, he sighed a bit sadly. Immediately he regretted letting it out of his mouth because Blackberry flicked his attention back over to him in worry or surprise. "What is it?" Even if he looked a bit worried, his voice was still as hard and cold as a stone long forgotten in a crumbling kingdom.

"Nothing~" As soon as he caught his mistake he looked over to Blackberry with a lustful glaze over his face to mask his real emotions. He didn't want to be found out, so he smiled despite his lingering pain and fear. "Just, take care of the kid, alright? He's a cute one so I wouldn't wear him out if I were you~" Slowly, he made his way over to the door as he returned to the usual sexy spring in his step. But worry was still wrapped around his soul, and that was something he wasn't very good at hiding.

"I will, but that's not what's wrong," Blackberry quickly made his way over and got incredibly close to his secret chan. "So tell me, what's the problem?" His gaze was fixed on the purple heart eye lights before him. His hands rested a his sides, but they were a little shaky despite being so powerful at his standpoint.

"I-I need to go," Lust began sweating nervously as he caught his stutter in the phrase. His eyes softened and the corners of his usual smile drooped a bit from sadness. "Look, Blacky...there's something I need to tell you." His face flushed of it's purple tinge as he stared blankly at the floor. Clenching is hands into fists, he brought his head up to speak.

"Blackberry?...Lust?..." A small, but quiet voice barely made it's way to the two skele's at the door from the bed. Jasper looked back for a moment and sighed.

"We'll talk later," He pushed himself away from Lust and strutted over to Dream in a parent-like manner. All the while, Lust was snaking his way out of the room as quietly as he could. Sitting up in the bed after a long nap, Dream rubbed the sleep away from his eyes ever so slowly. But that was partly impossible since the kid was still majorly tired. "Hey sleepy. You can go back to sleep," His voice was oddly calm and affectionate towards Dream as he had the kid lay down and tucked him in again. "Me and Lust were just talking. We'll only be a minute-"

"It's okay daddy," His eyes closed slowly as he looked up at the ceiling. "You two can sleep and talk in here with me. I don't mind..." With that, he drifted off into another fit of sleep. It seemed as though all the heated little skele did was sleep and fuck. Which was really all he did. Whether with a human, skeleton, girl or boy. He was in heat. And nothing was going to stop him.

"Okay then hun," Blackberry smiled kindly as he took in the sight. It was almost like he had a family. A sweet kid who knew nothing but kindness, and a sexy nice-no wait. Lust wasn't like that to him! Quietly letting out a puff of hot anger from his mouth, he smiled again and leaned down to softly press his lips against his kid's forehead. Even if they weren't family, it felt like it. Well, being with Lust was a different story. He was a perfect guy, but he was a slut, a hoe, a whore. A gay guy who just wanted a good time and a fun ride. There was no way he could ever satisfy the needs of the filthy bastard if it meant that he could keep him as a pet or jewel. It wasn't right to think of him as so, but that's how he felt. Standing, he walked across the room to the door and opened it into the hallway. "I know you're still out here." His voice was quiet and calm, unlike his actions earlier in the evening.

"Funny, should've guessed you'd know~" Lust smirked as he looked at Blackberry with a sexy expression on his face. Of course all he wanted was sex. That's what he was about. Sex, sex, sex. Just lust. Just the heat of the moment. No love. No relationships. No boundaries. Nothing that would tie him down to one place or person. Nothing that would make him stay with Blackberry.

"Quit the act and get in here," Blackberry forcefully took hold of the skeleton's black crop top and dragged him into the room. Taking him over to the bed, he grasped his hands around the other set before him. "Lust, I-I love you. And it's stupid, I know. But I want to be with you-and love you-and do things with you-do things to you-I-"

"Sh," Lust lowered his gaze to the shorter Sans's with a growing, flaming passion. He wanted, what he wanted. They both wanted each other. But there was just one problem. Who would ask who first? "I love you too, Blackberry." for the first time, he'd said it like he meant it. Said it like he wanted it to be true. And he did. He wanted it as true as it was slept becoming so. Blackberry wrapped his arms around Lust and held him close.

"Stay with me for a while." He said quietly into the other skele's right shoulder. Sniffling, since he had not been in love before, he gripped onto one of Lust's hands tightly and took him into the bed with him.

"Okay. Just make sure to be quiet. The kid's asleep." He whispered quietly to his new, and hopefully permanent, lover as he laid down and carefully lifted the blanket up so the two of them could rest warmly beneath it. Both skeletons kept some distance as to not arouse one another so that they wouldn't fuck with Dream peacefully sleeping not too far away. Instead, Jasper laid in the middle where him and his new boyfriend held hands beneath the sheets. With that, the two drifted to sleep, leaving no one but a brother awake in the house.

\----------------------------------------------------

Things were dark except for a dark orange glow coming from under the sheets and a yellow glow from near the pillows.

"Mmm~" Dream moaned, the sound vibrating the warm dick in his mouth as his loins stayed wet against the matching, wriggling tongue that played with his clit. Barely a sound escaped from Stretch as he lapped at the river dangling above him. He'd caught the smol downstairs getting a drink of water from the tap. But he was panting and groaning a but, so Suave offered to help. He wasn't rude, of course. So he couldn't turn down the urge he had to help the poor kid.

"Hah~!" Dream lifted his head away from the ecto organ as he let it's cum spray up into his face. The warm, thick liquid dropped down his cheeks and tongue as he stared half lidded from the stimulation. Stretch picked up the pace and began to lick more as he swirled his tongue around Dream's opening, being sure to hit the g-spot once in a while."S-Stretch~! I'm gon-na cum~!" Dream gripped the femurs by his head hard as stimulation reached it's peek. "H-holy shiiiiitttt~" Dream's tongue lolled from his mouth as saliva dropped down sloppily. The Papyrus down below wrapped his mouth around the whole of the pussy before him and sucked hard as he used his tongue to lick at the sensitive clit. Finally, the dam broke and Dream let his juices spill from his body.

"Mmmm~" Stretch swallowed the sweet liquid and smiled. Dream grunted as he pushed himself lazily off of the skele and rolled to lay up next to him. Both panted from pleasure and lust as their mind drifted off to blankness. Dream smiled as he hugged one of Suave's arms close to his chest.

"I...love you..." He nuzzled the ulna that was pressed to his nasal bone softly as he thought again about how thirsty he was. The heat that had been locked deep within his bones was a resting point as it just barely hurt the smol. That obviously meant that the night wasn't over yet, so he had to find another way to get rid of it.

"What?" Stretch sat up, puzzled at the statement mumbled. He took his arm away and looked off to the side. "Sorry...I'm not used to people saying that to me. And if they do, it's not the same nice tone as what you used."

"It's okay," Dream reassured the skele as he sat up and pulled his shorts on. "I'm gonna head down stairs to get something to drink."

"You should leave your clothes here. I'll wash them up for you while you're gone then." Stretch smiled as he accepted the shorts, shirt, gloves, and cape he was given. They exchanged a happy glance as Dream opened the door shyly and left the room. The house was silent and a bit on the cold side as he headed down the stairs with blush dusting his cheeks. Stretching at the end of the steps with his arms up in the air, he yawned. Though he was a bit worn out from all of the sexual activity he'd had just a few minutes ago, he still had that buzzing feeling in his head and soul. He hated heat so much, but it was sorta fun. He got to explore Alternate Universes and have some fun with the people there. Though most encounters were lost to his memory, he never would forget the feelings he had in each one. The place that mainly stuck out in his head was Underfell. Red had been so sweet to him, and Edge seemed like he was nice overall, just a little hot headed at times. It might've been an ego thing. Maybe even a dominant thing. But the thing was that at first he was scared and shy, until he learned that it was actually really nice and caring there. Even if it wasn't always in the most appropriate or immediate way.

"Hey kiddo~" Lust smiled as he looked the naked skele before him up and down with a sinful grin.

"L-Lust!" Dream jumped as he stood before the couch. Instinctively he put his hands to his crotch in an attempt to cover up.

"Hey, it's okay~ There's no need to hide something as beautiful as you~" Lust's eyes narrowed in on Dream's pussy that was soon revealed as the hands that had once covered were moved away. It was still slick with his own juices and Stretch's saliva as it shone in the dim light of the living room.

"L-Lust..." Dream's face lit up more as he looked down and off to the side. "Stop it..." He spoke shyly as he brought a hand to his mouth.

"Come on now," Lust pushed himself off the couch and to the floor, where he sexually crawled over to the smol. "You shouldn't deny it~ Because you're ab,-" He took a light grip Dream's pelvis as he brought his face near his knees. "sol-" He slowly licked up the length of the femur, "utely" and slurped at the wet pussy for a movement. Causing Dream to tremble and moan. "stunning~" He looked up and purred as he felt the heat from the bones radiant to him.

"Lust~" Dream looked down, still blushing, and rested a hand on the back of the skele's skull. Though his thoughts told him not to go further, he knew he wanted every part of that horny skelefucker. "P-please~" His eyelids covered a good portion of his eyes as he pushed Lust's mouth to his heated core. At first, the skeleton just stayed there, absorbing the small whimpers from Dream as he pleaded Lust to move. So he finally did. Swiping his purple tongue up along the sweet slits for a few moments. He made Dream cry out in pleasure as he lapped at his clit.

"A-gh!" Dream shook from the stimulation and took a tighter grip on Lust's skull. His eyes were shut tight as he panted and cried. Lust took advantage of his distress and licked at the golden, dripping vagina. After a few licks around the hole, he slipped his tongue inside and brought up against the G-spot he knew so well. For him and his experience it was fairly easy to find such a thing. "L-lust! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Dream loosened his grip as his juices flowed down like a river into a dark cave. Lust slurped up the sickly sweet liquid and licked his lips as he looked at his work. But as soon as he was about to get up, Dream yanked him up by the fur of his vest. Or so he thought it was Dream. Dream held his hands shyly before himself as he blushed to an insane level.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Blackberry stood tall as he made not so happy eye contact with his partner. His eyes were bright cyan as they glowed with anger towards his new boyfriend's actions.

"I uh. I couldn't resist~" Lust blushed a bit as he was let go. Dream took he time to sneak away to the kitchen as the two fought over what scene had just been set.

"Where do you think you're going~?" Blackberry came up from behind Dream just as he made it onto the role of kitchen.

"Uh..." Dream blushed insanely as he tried not to trip over his own feet. He said turned away in fear of facing the slele.

"Hey there~" Lust slid in front of Dream and smirked as he curled his phalanges low around the smol's pelvis. Panting could be heard coming quietly from the his mouth. Gold, purple, and cyan blue shades lit up the kitchen like lights like a club.

"B-Blackberry...Lust..." Dream muttered as he tried not to accept being seduced. But it was so hard not to. He ground his ass against the edgy skeleton's cock as he was forced on his hands and knees. "Huh?"

"This is gonna be fun~" Lust pulled down his dark grey skinny jeans to reveal a five inch long, two inch wide cock. It throbbed before Dream's mouth as Lust held onto the smol's skull. Guiding the head, the saliva wet mouth steaming out hot air wrapped around the appendage, cause it's owner to let out a soft groan of pleasure. "Fuck is he good at this~ Who the Hell taught you~?" He glanced down at Dream, but just looking the sight of his mouth around his ecto-dick made his bones tingle with pleasure. His lust skyrocketing to the point of organism, but he was nowhere near to cumming.

With Lust busy in the front, Blackberry was free to expose his own cock, though hidden from view due to Dream. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the yellow jello ass before him, and slowly slid his warm cock into the hottest part of Dream's body. He shook from pleasure as he grew used to the size and temperature. After a few second of everyone getting used to the situation, the two on their feet began thrusting into the holes they were in. Dream moaned as he was the first hit with overstimulation. One in back with on in the front was almost too much to handle. But he let them fuck him anyway. His eyes were shut tight, making sure he didn't accidentally look up into a set of eyes awkwardly. But Lust lifted the small head and smirked down at him as he fucked his mouth. Dream's eyes opened for but a morning before his face lit up with more blush and they closed again. He decided that he'd play a role too, and began to rock back and forth on his hands and knees, meeting their their thrusts and increasing the chance of orgasim for all of them. Dream almost gagged as Lust came first. He kept his purple ecto-dick in his mouth as Dream swallowed hard. Lust bit his bottom lip as he felt the pressure around his cock build with the force of the smol's throat. He pulled out when he had finished and pulled up his stuff. He walked back a bit and leaned against the wall as he watched the scene unravel before him. Just a while ago, it had seemed like two fathers and a son. But then, it looked like two pedophiles and a horny kidnapped kid. His blush lightly coated his cheeks as he listened in on Jasper's groans and Dream's moans. With nothing in his mouth to block the sound, the small let out pleasurable sounds that were higher quality than any Porn Hub upload. It was the real thing, and up close. Blackberry picked Dream up, making him gasp, and flipped him on this back where the Swapfell lover pinned the dreamer down roughly. Still fucking him to the point of no return.

"Blackberry~!" Dream screamed the dominant skeleton's name as he came along the red cock deep within him. His walls tightened around it as then Blackberry came into Dream. They both panted, moaning as the last skeleton pulled out and fell against the wall behind him. He smiled over at Lust, who was smirking with a sense of return from the sexual high they'd encountered. Dream stayed on the floor, to turned on and tired to move. The buzz in his skull hummed quietly as his focus was dead. Blackberry pulled up his pants and walked over to the little one. He kneeled down and placed a gloved hand along the smol's chin.

"You've been a very good girl~"

"I'm...a boy..." Dream breathed. As he looked up at the icy, cyan eyes, he smiled. "If anything you're the girl...you moan like one." He teased as he closed his eyes.

"I am not!" Blackberry blushed and hopped to his feet, immediately defending himself.

"Calm down you little pomegranate." Lust joked as he walked over and kissed Blackberry's cheek lightly. Strolling upstairs he winked at the two and headed into his lover's room. The last two skeles sat on the floor and looked at the wall ahead of them.

"So...where are your clothes?"

"Ask your brother."


End file.
